


NOWHERE (to fall.)

by Hymn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Experimental writing, Gen, Sora POV, can be riku/sora v easily if you like, lemme know if i need to tag anything, spoilers for kh2, takes place during the lastlast boss battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: He's falling into the darkness.





	NOWHERE (to fall.)

He's falling into the darkness.

Soaring down, like a bird that’s lost its wings, mind half-numb with the twisted sight of that- that _thing_ , and Ansem so readily disappearing into it, into its twisted self. Ansem is lost, lost to the darkness, so TERRIBLE and

_Sora is falling_

is this the end? It can’t be, surely; he has been through too much for this to simply be the end. All of his trials, his sacrifice, his journey: shouldn’t it be worth _something_? 

_(Where have his wings gone?)_

Sora is falling down, down into the darkness, and his mind almost shatters, in that instant, that instant of unsurety - _his heart, for a moment, wavers, his wings torn off_ – {{where is his keyblade?}} – and then there is Riku’s voice in his ear, MAKING HIM LISTEN, and his heart snarls into action because

_You’ve always pushed me as I’ve always pushed you_

he remembers the feel of a wooden sword in his hand, of the beast at his side and then not, and _still going on_ , because he believed, and he loved, and he had his friends, somewhere, _locked inside his heart_ , where they would always be with him, even

_even you, Riku_

and if he can do that, has taken up the challenge of a wooden sword once before, of fighting when he is stripped near to bone, Riku pushing him so far that he goes past breaking into _brilliance_ , and - _pushed you as you’ve always_ – Riku’s voice in his head, in his _heart_ , and it wakes, and he

[BELIEVES]

is no longer falling into the dark.


End file.
